Sirius Black and His Obsession With Toast
by huffletodapuffle
Summary: Sirius Black is seriously obsessed with toast. He thinks it will rule the world! I wrote this when I was really bored, so love it, hate it, I don't care, just read and review please!
1. Toast Will Rule the World

**Toast Will Rule the World**

**By: Lindsay Yates**

Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin sat beside Lily Evans and Iris Hewson at the Gryffindor table one sunny morning of their seventh year at Hogwarts. Lily and James were picking at eggs, Remus and Iris were eating bacon, and Sirius had a piece of toast.

"Toast will one day rule the world," he said.

"What?" asked all of his friends in unison.

"TOAST WILL RULE THE WORLD!" he shouted, standing up on the bench he was sitting on. At this everyone in the great hall turned to look at him.

"That's right, you heard me," he said. "Toast will rule the world and I will be their fearless leader! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Sirius, sit down," said, Iris, blushing scarlet. She was obviously embarrassed to be his girlfriend at the moment. James Lily and Remus were trying to stifle giggles.

"NO!" he shouted.

"Please?" she asked, blush getting deeper in color.

"NO!" he shouted again. "Come on toast, we have better things to do." With that, he jumped down from the table and ran off into the hall shouting 'TOAST!' at everyone he passed.

"Sorry! He forgot to take his medicine this morning," said James and everyone went back to their conversations.

"Toast will rule the world?" asked Lily.

"Hey, that's Sirius for you," said James.


	2. Toast Makes Me Hyper

**Toast Makes me Hyper**

**Sequel to Bestseller, Toast Will Rule the World **

**By: Lindsay Yates**

It was a dark and stormy day at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Just the kind of day that Sirius Black loved. He and his friends were just sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

"Can this day get any better?" he asked. "It's Saturday, it's raining, and look! TOAST!!!!"

"Okay, what's with you and toast?" asked Lily.

"What's with me and toast?" said Sirius getting an evil grin on his face.

"Uh oh," said Remus.

"You had to go there," said James.

"Toast makes me HYPER!!!" shouted Sirius and his voice rang throughout the Great Hall. Every set of eyes fell upon Sirius as he took a bite of his toast and began bouncing up and down in his seat. By the time he was finished, he was practically hitting the ceiling every time he jumped. Then he got up and started running around the Great Hall yelling, "Toast makes me HYPER!!!! HYPER HYPER HYPER!!!"

"You had to ask," said James burying his face in his hands.


	3. Random Dance Parties and Screaming Toast

**5 Second Dance Parties and Screaming About Toast**

**Another (Somewhat) Marvelous Sequel to the (Not So) Bestselling Series, Toast Will Rule the World, and Toast Makes Me Hyper. **

**By: Lindsay Yates**

Sirius Black was walking with his friends to dinner one snowy night. There was music coming from the Great Hall. He stopped.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" asked Iris.

"Hmmm…Music coming from a random source. James, do you know what this calls for?" he asked.

"You know I do," James replied.

"Oh no," said Remus, burying his face in his hands.

"Oh yes," said James and Sirius in unison before shouting, "FIVE SECOND DANCE PARTY!!!!" They both busted out with random dace moves for exactly five seconds before stopping and going on their way to the Great Hall.

"Do they do that a lot?" Lily asked Remus, who still had his face buried in his hands.

"Yes," he groaned miserably. Lily and Iris shrugged and began to walk. No more than a second later, they heard someone screaming, "WHAT?!?!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO TOAST!?!?!?!?!?!" And then they ran full speed ahead to the Great Hall.

"Mr. Black, there is no toast at dinner, will you please sit down," said Professor McGonagall sternly.

"Not until I get my toast!" said Sirius, who was standing on the bench. McGonagall huffed and pulled out her wand, flicking it once. She handed the plate of toast to Sirius and made her way back to the front of the Great Hall.


End file.
